


Cold and Heat

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan and Associated Stories (Lyna Lavellan) [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Lyna hates the cold, and nights in the Hissing Wastes are a special kind of hell for her.





	

“And I thought the Storm Coast was bad,” Lyna muttered, drawing her knees up to her chest. “I hate this place.” Even three wool blankets weren’t enough to keep her warm that night. She was huddled by the fire during her watch, desperately trying to stay warm, and mostly just shivering and swearing to herself.

The Hissing Wastes were aptly named, in her opinion. The wind blowing through the sand frequently sounded like a snake’s hiss, enough that she was often startled by it. And there was simply nothing out here. There were a few desert plants here and there, and the oases were as fertile as could be expected, but there was little else. They wouldn’t even be in the area if the Venatori weren’t searching the dwarven ruins that had been revealed by the wind’s erosion and the passage of time.

“I’m starting to think we should just let the Venatori have whatever they’re looking for out here,” Lyna muttered, her teeth chattering.

“As much as I’d like to agree with you,” Dorian said, coming up behind her, “we can’t really afford to let them gain any advantages.”

Lyna sighed. “Intellectually, I know that,” she said. “But in my heart, I just want to go back to Skyhold and never set foot in this gods-cursed desert again.” Dorian chuckled.

“We both do, my dear,” he said gently. “Now go get some rest and cuddle up to your elven apostate for warmth. I’ll take the next watch.”

“You’re wonderful, Dorian,” Lyna said with relief.

“Naturally,” he chuckled, adding another log to the fire.

Still clutching her blankets around her shoulders, Lyna crawled into the tent she shared with Solas. Rather than staying on her own bedroll, she slipped under the furs covering Solas and curled her body into his. He didn’t stir until she pressed her cold fingers against his warm skin.

“What are you doing?” he asked in a husky moan, still half asleep.

“Hoping I’ll be able to feel my fingers again by morning,” Lyna grumbled. Solas’s laugh was deep and dark and shivered through her far more pleasantly than the cold as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her into his embrace.

“Perhaps I can help,” he whispered and a surge of his magic was followed immediately by a wave of heat flowing over them both. The sudden warmth made her frozen fingers and toes tingle sharply, but she was too relieved to be in pain.

“Magic is so wonderful,” she sighed, settling into his embrace. He chuckled, and the sound was warmer than his magic. She drifted into sleep with a smile on her lips and her face tucked into his shoulder, as content as she could ever be in a stupid desert.


End file.
